dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kishii Yukino
Perfil thumb|250px|Kishii Yukino *'Nombre:' 岸井ゆきの (きしい ゆきの) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kishii Yukino *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 149 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Agencia:' HUMANITÉ Dramas *Kotaki Kyodai to Shikuhakku (TV Tokyo, 2020) *Shonen Torajiro (NHK, 2019) *Yume Shokudo no Ryorijin: 1964 Tokyo Olympic Senshu Muramonogatari (NHK, 2019) *Lupin no Musume (Fuji TV, 2019) *Meitantei Akechi Kogoro (TV Asahi, 2019) *Ooku Sai Shusho (Fuji TV, 2019) *Manpuku (NHK, 2018) *Monte Cristo (Fuji TV, 2018) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer 2 (TBS, 2018) *Yakeni Ben no Tatsu Bengoshi ga Gakko de Hoeru (NHK, 2018) *Yocho Sanpo Suru Shinryakusha (WOWOW, 2017) *Kamisama Kara Hitogoto (NHK, 2017) *Shimokitazawa Die Hard (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.9 *Juukyuusai (Fuji TV, 2017) *Drama Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2017) *Totsuzen Desu ga, Ashita Kekkon Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2017) *Rental no Koi (TBS, 2017) *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016) ep.1 *Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) *Gu Gu Datte Neko de Aru 2 (WOWOW, 2016) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer (TBS, 2016) *Laundry Chigasaki (TBS-MBS, 2016) *Tonari no Seki-kun to Rumi-chan no Jisho (MBS/TBS, 2015) *Gu Gu Datte Neko de Aru (WOWOW, 2014) *Tamagawa Kuyakusho of the Dead (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Shuden Bye Bye (TBS, 2013) *Q10 (NTV, 2010) *Shokojo Seira (TBS, 2009) Películas *Ichigo no Uta (2019) *Just Only Love (2019) *Koko wa Taikutsu Mukae ni Kite (2018) *Yocho Sanpo Suru Shinryakusha Gekijoban (2017) *Ojii-chan, Shinjyattatte (2017) *Hikari to Hage (光と禿) (2017) *Grab the Sun (2016) *Nijyuu Seikatsu (2016) *Dareka no Mokkin (2016) *Moriyamachu Driving School (2016) *Pink and Gray (2015) *Her Father, My Lover (2015) *Before a Falling Star Fades Away (2015) *Strayer's Chronicle (2015) *Samulife (2015) *Miracle Debikuro kun no Koi to Mahou (2014) *Silver Spoon (2014) *Sentimental Karasu (2014) *Lesson of the Evil (2012) *Forgotten Dreams (2011) *RUNWAY☆BEAT (2011) Teatro *'2019:' Tsuki no kemono (月の獣) *'2017:' Seven people of Skull castle Season style (髑髏城の七人　Season風 舞台) *'2016:' The Crucible (るつぼ 舞台) *'2016:' Gotchin Musume (新年工場見学会2016 『ごっちん娘』) *'2015:' Careful Lucy (気づかいルーシー 舞台) *'2014:' Sanagine (サナギネ 舞台) *'2013:' My drawn feeling (身の引きしまる思い 舞台) *'2013:' Sekai ooeru tame no, kaigi (世界を終えるための、会議 舞台) *'2012:' Ano yamano ryosen ga kuzurete yuku (あの山の稜線が崩れてゆく 舞台) *'2012:' Hikki Sotoni detemitano (ヒッキー・ソトニデテミターノ 舞台) *'2012:' Musashi Miyamoto (宮本武蔵 舞台) *'2012:' Hakaba, School Girls (墓場、女子高生 舞台) *'2011:' 43 (43 舞台) Anuncios *'2019:' Persol Career doda *'2018:' Zwei *'2016:' McDonald's Japan *'2016:' Recruit *'2016:' Japan Post Bank *'2016:' Ministop *'2016:' EnaLloid *'2015:' Fuji TV FIVB World Cup Volleyball 2015 *'2015:' Asahi Kasei Kukkupa *'2014:' Nissin Cup Noodle *'2014:' DeNAMobage *'2014:' Tokyo Gas *'2012-2013:' SUNTORY *'2010:' Mainichi Communications Videos Musicales *Yogee New Waves - SAYONARAMATA (2017) *Fujita Maiko (藤田麻衣子) - Kono Koi no Story / この恋のストーリー- (2014) *KANABOON - Ikiteyuku / 生きてゆく (2014) *KANABOON - 1.2.step to you (2013) *KANABOON - Naimononedari / ないものねだり (2013) Reconocimientos *'2017 39th Yokohama Film Festival:' Best Newcomer por Ojii-chan, Shinjyattatte *'2016 MOOSIC LAB: Mejor Actriz por Hikari to Hage (光と禿) Curiosidades *'''Aficiones: Escuchar música, teatro, hacer dulces. Enlaces *Perfil (Humanité) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kishii Yukino.jpg Kishii Yukino 01.jpg Kishii Yukino 02.jpg Kishii Yukino 03.jpg Kishii Yukino 05.jpg Kishii Yukino 06.jpg Kishii Yukino 07.jpg Kishii Yukino 08.jpg Categoría:Humanité Categoría:JActriz